Conventionally, computer software is developed line-by-line, function-by-function, and file-by-file. Organization of the contents of the computer software through many functions and files is left to the developer. However, the large number of ever-changing staff in the development of the computer software can create organization problems with managing a computer software application over the lifetime of the application. Making changes to the software application when needs of the organization change can then be difficult due to lack of organization of the contents of the software application. Furthermore, an interface for accessing a conventional framework by computer software limits the capabilities of a software application. One example of a conventional framework is shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional client application framework. A framework 100 may include a runtime 112 accessed through an external interface 110 through a COM/DCOM object 108. Components or client applications 102 and 104 may access the runtime 112 through the COM/DCOM object 108 directly or indirectly through an existing protocol adapter 106. However, the framework of FIG. 1 provides limited flexibility and extensibility to a developer of a Client Application.